Fire N Gold
by Omegathyst
Summary: Six moons after Vixenstar's death AngelClan is thriving under Rabbitstar's rule, but there are still cats lurking within the Clan that are angry and bitter. And more cats will join AngelClan, but can the new cats that arrive be trusted? Also Marquis and Fireflight are happily mates, but there is still a threat from Marquis's past that will change things. AngelClan Series #2
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AngelClan**

 **Leader: Rabbitstar-grey tom with mottled orange fur**  
 **Deputy: Starlingmask-black and white she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Medicine Cat: Myrtleflower-orange she-cat with brown splashes**

 **Warriors**  
 **Umberclaw-dark brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Kestrelstripe-blue grey she-cat with green eyes and orange paws**  
 **Thomas-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Wolfpaw(dark grey and white she-cat)**  
 **Rosebreeze-cream colored she-cat with light green eyes**  
 **Flowerpelt-white she-cat with orange ears and paws**  
 **Celesteshine-orange she-cat with dark orange stripes**  
 **Fireflight-bright orange tom with amber eyes and black paws**  
 **Sweetleaf-pale orange she-cat with black paws and white tail**  
 **Apprentice, Dawnpaw(tortoiseshell she-cat)**  
 **Larkspirit-yellow she-cat with light brown stripes**  
 **Lilacspeck-rosy white she-cat with pale yellow eyes**  
 **Stormpool-dark grey tom with left amber eye and right blue eye**  
 **Canarybranch-yellow tom with long legs**  
 **Jaystream-gray and white she-cat**  
 **Meadowlight-grey she-cat with white paws**  
 **Deerflight-light brown she-cat with white belly**  
 **Apprentice, Maplepaw(golden brown tom)**  
 **Briarpool-brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Jaspershade-orange and white tom**  
 **Jessie-dark yellow she-cat**  
 **Marquis-brown and white tom with left amber eye and right green eye**  
 **Apprentice, Flashpaw(white tom with orange paws)**  
 **Cupcake-pretty coco brown tom with honey yellow eyes**  
 **Ebony-skinny black tom with deep blue eyes**  
 **Dory-grey blue she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Troutpaw(dark grey she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Erin-beautiful silver tabby she-cat**  
 **Blueberrypelt-light grey tom with light blue eyes**  
 **Sneakclaws-white and black she-cat**  
 **Roybranch-brown and white tabby tom**  
 **Kellymist-orange she-cat**

 **Queens**  
 **Minty-fluffy white she-cat(mother of Rabbitstar's kits: Muffinkit, pale grey and white tom, Bellkit, cream she-kit, and Harekit, sandy brown tom. 3 moons old)**  
 **Gracecloud-fluffy silver she-cat with white chest(mother of Roybranch's kits: Featherkit, white she-kit with green eyes, and Allurekit, dark grey tom with brown paws and tail. 1 moon old)**  
 **Hazelstripe-light gray she-cat with dark grey stripes(expecting Briarpool's kits in 3 moons)**

 **Elders**  
 **Otterheart-light brown she-cat**  
 **Crabapple-old bobtail red orange she-cat with pale yellow eyes**

 **Territory: forest split in the middle by a river, with an old Twoleg cabin called the Moon-Den where the medicine cat interprets from StarClan on one side and AngelClan camp on the other. Beyond the Moon-Den is a field of bat orchids.**

 **Cats Outside AngelClan**  
 **Gunner-dark brown tom with black stripes and orange eyes**  
 **Priscilla-white she-cat with left blue eye and right green eye(expecting Gunner's kits in half a moon)**  
 **Star-grey she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Leo-burly yellow tom with orange stripes**  
 **Eddy-grey tabby tom with crooked jaw**  
 **Avery-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Chase-black and white tom with blue eyes**  
 **Belle-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Shrimp-dark brown tom**  
 **Tasha-dark brown tabby she-cat**  
 **Toriel-fluffy white she-cat**  
 **Misty-orange and white she-cat**

* * *

Six rogues walked the sidewalks of Twolegplace, several of them protectively walking on each side of a pregnant queen and a dark brown tom lead them clearly angry.

"Gunner? Don't worry! We're going to find somewhere!" Eddy reassured his leader.

"Oh right, it's going to be just splendid huh?!" Gunner snarled. "Yeah, we'll be hopping on clouds and predator and prey will hold paws under the _freaking rainbow_ _huh?!"_

"Gunner! He's just trying to be positive! There's no use being negative when we don't know what's going to happen yet!" Avery protested. "We don't need a Clan! We're fine just the six of us!"

"StarClan says there's hundreds of Clans all around the world! We'll find one where Priscilla can have her kits." Leo added.

Gunner hated how cheerful his devoted followers could be, despite what he did back at...

 _That forest_ _isn't_ _my home anymore._

He looked at his mate, the _third_ she-cat to have his kits. He would've left her like the last two, but she whined over and over till he angrily decided that he'd raise their kits.

Gunner didn't love her or any of the four other cats that followed him, but Priscilla wouldn't let him be with anyone else. And his followers believed in his ways to be confrontational and to put matters into their own paws.

Each four of them had their own back stories that influenced them to believe in such a cold-hearted tom as Gunner. But he didn't care, his heart was poisoned with greed.

They gathered in a group of bushes between two Twoleg nests to go to sleep for the night. When they wake, they'd look for a new Clan.

 _"Ahem."_ Priscilla growled beside Gunner to remind him to tell her goodnight.

"Fine, _goodnight."_ Gunner spat before he turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.


	2. Apprentice Games

"C'mon, let me lead a patrol again Starlingmask. Pleeease?"

"You're not tired after two hunting patrols?" I snorted in amusement at Roybranch, Jaspershade's former apprentice.

"I'm not a kit anymore. In fact, the reason that I want to go is to feed _my_ kits." Roybranch purred.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I snickered. "Go ahead...but you better eat something for yourself when you get back!"

Especially since the mother of Roybranch's kits was my former mentor Gracecloud, who has changed over the moons like many of our warriors. Becoming more kind and accepting of other warriors.

Interesting enough, the three queens currently in the Nursery were one of my best friends, my former mentor, and my sister.

With Briarpool's kits.

For moons on end Briarpool desperately tried to win me over, pull me and Jaspershade apart, or ruin my life in some way. Finally two moons ago he decided that he wanted to get to me personally by hooking up with my sister.

I guessed by doing so he was hoping I'd get mad at her or try to keep her away from him so we could fight. Especially when she revealed only sunrises ago that she was definitely expecting his kits.

Hell, even our parents tried to keep her away from Briarpool. But those two were made for each other, they were both manipulative. So I didn't stop them.

The only cats I felt bad for were definitely the kits Briarpool left behind. But he cared more about getting me in a fury than his dead mate's kits. So me and Rabbitstar decided to apprentice Wolfpaw to my father, and Dawnpaw to Sweetleaf.

Both cats were very kind, so I was proud of my choice.

Three moons ago before Minty's kitting, Marquis and Fireflight officially came out as mates. But I personally expected they were mates much longer before then. But otherwise, not much else has happened.

I decided to visit my dear friend's kits who were playing right outside the Nursery. Muffinkit and Bellkit were named after Twoleg items Minty knew and Harekit's name took after his father and our leader's name.

"Starlingmask! I thought it'd take _forever_ as usual!" Minty purred, my friend was sprawled outside the Nursery taking in the morning sun while her kits ran around her.

"You can't blame me for taking care of deputy duties." I chuckled. "How are your kits?"

"Muffinkit and Harekit are such spoiled toms for the leader's kits!" Minty snickered. "Bellkit has been so nice to the other kits and apprentices that she may make a great medicine cat!"

"Give her a little more time." I commented, then I turned to Bellkit who was looking at us curiously with big eyes. "What do you like?"

"To help others!" Bellkit chirped before her and her brothers chased after a butterfly. Which reminded me of a plan me and Dad were going to do today.

Later that day me, my Dad Thomas, and the rest of the mentors got all five apprentices together. Wolfpaw looked at the ground and I sighed. Seeing her sad was the reason me and my Dad planned this anyway. Because Briarpool was a deadbeat father and it was emotionally hurting his daughter.

"Me and my father had a great idea for today." I explained to the eager group of apprentices. "To test your seeking skills, your mentors are going to hide somewhere in the territory as 'prey.' The apprentice who finds and catches the most 'prey' will be made a warrior a moon early!"

"Holy smokes!" Flashpaw gasped suddenly more motivated than before. "That sounds awesome right Wolfpaw?"

"Yeah." Wolfpaw sighed looking towards the Nursery.

"Alright mentors get hiding, you apprentices talk among yourselves while they do!" I announced before I headed closer to Wolfpaw. "You OK?"

"No." Wolfpaw muttered. "My mom's dead and my father acts like me and Dawnpaw don't exist so what do you expect?"

"Your sister seems happy all the time." I pointed out. "Not saying that your feelings are not valid, I'm just wondering why she isn't taking it as hard."

"Because she's so happy all the time...? I don't know." Wolfpaw admitted. "She was always giddy, I was fine till obviously Mom died."

"Well...I know that since both your parents are no longer here for you, naturally you'd feel unwanted or unloved." I explained. "But your fellow apprentices _want_ to be your friends, you just have to give them the chance."

"Thank you Starlingmask...I just need a minute." Wolfpaw laid down and sighed.

"Of course, the mentors aren't going anywhere." I meowed. "But I will be right back."

Being the deputy has made every sunrise packed with things to do, so it was nice to have a little bit of time with my mate. Jaspershade was sunbathing with Marquis and Fireflight and my mate's eyes were closed, giving me the opportunity to surprise him by booping his nose with mine.

"Ha! You almost scared me Starlingmask!" Jaspershade purred as his eyes flickered open. He hoisted himself up and nuzzled me. "Isn't today the assessment for the apprentices?"

"It is, but while the mentors find their hiding spots, I want to spend some time with you." I meowed. Jaspershade rubbed his head against my shoulder and I saw Marquis and Fireflight getting up.

"Awww, your PDA is ruinin' our sunbathing." Marquis fake-whined.

"And you two have never done public affection?" Jaspershade asked the two toms smirking.

"He's got a point Marky." Fireflight purred, lightly headbutting his mate's shoulder as well.

"I should get going, you too Marquis." I licked my mate's face goodbye and he purred. A while after Marquis found his hiding spot I turned to all of the apprentices.

"Alright, I've given the mentors enough time. All five of you, get hunting!" I announced. Flashpaw immediately bolted out if camp with Dawnpaw closely behind, along with the rest of the apprentices.

After they all ran off I followed their trail so I can keep track of their progress.


	3. The Runaway Cats

**Wolfpaw's POV**

Anger built up inside me, why did all of my Clanmates have to take pity on me except the one cat that I needed there for me, my _father!_

Well I'd show him! I'll catch all the mentors and then he'll see me! With more determination, I leaped to lower ground into the forest and sniffed the air that was tangled with the scents of different Clanmates.

 _Flashpaw, of course his scent would already be everywhere. But that's not who I'm looking for. Troutpaw...my sister...Sweetleaf! That cat is so ditzy, of course she wouldn't have found a good hiding spot!_

I ran towards the path of her scent and immediately the orange she-cat shrieked and ran from the bushes with me giving chase. Sweetleaf may have been terrible at hiding, but was she _fast_.

I kept running towards her till she adruptedly turned right, I didn't stop running in time and unfortunately slammed into a tree.

"Ugh...that hurt!" I whined as I fell off the tree and back onto the ground. I put my paws over my injured head feeling embarrassed, how was I even supposed to finish the assessment if I couldn't even get up?

"Oh! Let me help you up cute kitty."

Wha? I blushed at the voice I've never heard before now and saw a fluffy gray tabby tom with...a crooked jaw? I've never seen a cat with a muzzle as disfigured as his, yet he seemed more beautiful than any cat I've met.

I felt him lift me up by the scruff and I managed to stand on all four paws and got a clearer look at him. His eyes were an amazing orange not too different than the shade of orange from a sunset.

"I'm Eddy, are you a Clan cat?" The handsome tom asked. I just nodded at a loss for words. "Well me and my friends need a Clan to take shelter in. Especially my friend's pregnant mate...so what do you say hun?"

 **Starlingmask's POV**

I had been tracking the progress of the apprentices for a while now and it seemed Flashpaw and Dawnpaw were making the most progress, both of them had caught one mentor and surprisingly seemed to be working together. I never said they couldn't so I let it slide.

"Gunner? My favorite prey is waterfowl and I _don't see any_."

" _Will you shut-_ " Suddenly a dark brown tom and a white she-cat with bicolored eyes and a swollen belly came into view, both of them looking at me.

"What are you an apprentice?" The tom sneered. How did he know that Clan term?

"I'm the deputy genius." I retorted, intimidating the two rogues. Suddenly the tom changed his demeanor.

"Oh! Apologies for my rude attitude!" The tom literally bowed to me, with the white she-cat rolling her eyes. "We are just in _desperate_ need of a Clan to shelter my pregnant mate...she'd due within half a moon."

"We?" I questioned.

Suddenly three more cats came into view and the grey she-cat knocked the yellow tom over, angering him.

"My _friends_ couldn't be without me so they came with." Gunner explained. "And...wait where the hell is Eddy? Star?! Leo?!"

"He was just here!" The grey she-cat protested.

"Sir, I'm here with this apprentice!"

A gray tabby tom showed up with... _Wolfpaw?_

"Wolfpaw, what're you doing?" I asked. "You're supposed to be doing your assessment! You haven't even caught a mentor yet!"

"Well Marquis isn't even trying to hide, he's right above you." Wolfpaw pointed out. I looked up to see Marquis lazily sleeping on a tree.

"Marquis!" I snapped. Marquis woke up and once he looked at Gunner, his eyes widened and he fell off the tree and onto the ground. _"Ow!"_

Before I could continue with what I was saying, Marquis got up and ran back to camp limping on the leg he landed on. What was he freaking out about?

"Starlingmask, I caught two mentors!" Flashpaw ran to me with Dad and Dory behind him, he kept smiling eagerly as he looked at the six rogues and Wolfpaw. "Hey, new warriors? You came to the right place! AngelClan is accepting to cats of all walks of life! Right Starlingmask?"

But that tom Gunner looked so angry before I revealed I was deputy. I had never seen that much hatred in a cat's eyes, not even _Briarpool's_.

"Well...it is a lot of cats to take in. I'll see what Rabbitstar says." I decided. "Thomas, take everyone back to camp. Wolfpaw, stay here a second."

Reluctantly the tom that was eager to be next to Wolfpaw walked away and Wolfpaw looked at me nervously.

"What?" Wolfpaw meowed defensively.

"What happened between you two? You were supposed to bring him to me right away." I hissed.

"And how do you know I didn't?" Wolfpaw retorted.

"Because you came with _him_ , notthe other way around." I answered. "These cats worry me, especially that short-tempered leader of their's. If they're to be part of AngelClan, they can't have a leader besides Rabbitstar."

"Gee, if being deputy makes a cat so uptight then I don't want any part of it!" Wolfpaw growled, she then barged past me and back to camp.

"No one said you should be part of it." I growled back under my breath. I headed back to camp and stopped surprised at what I saw: Jaspershade and Fireflight standing between Marquis and Gunner, all four cats's pelts were bristling.

"Woah woah woah, what is going on?" I gasped.

"I see neither of you have changed." Gunner growled at Jaspershade and Marquis ignoring what I said. "Your friend Marquis couldn't find any she-cats huh? Had to settle with a tom instead? Pathetic is what-"

"Shut up!" Fireflight yelled. "I have no idea who you are, but you have no right to talk about my mate like that!"

"You don't know who I am? When me, Marquis, and Jasper lived in Twolegplace, Marquis had a crush on me." Gunner explained. "It was disgusting and unnatural so I told him so."

He's the tom that rejected Marquis and made him realize he was bisexual! What did Marquis even see in him? He's horrible!

"Settle down you three." Rabbitstar meowed looking at Gunner in particular. "Listen, if you and your friends want to become warriors of AngelClan, you must be accepting of everyone. You and your friends wait by the apprentice's den while I make a decision with my closest warriors."


	4. Six New Warriors

"Whatever." Gunner huffed glaring at Marquis. Him and his followers walked to the front of the apprentice's den and Gunner sprawled onto the ground and licked his paws.

"Starlingmask, Jaspershade, Minty. Come into my den." Rabbitstar ordered.

"So basically your deputy's fat mate and your spoiled mate are allowed a say but not your keenest warriors?" Briarpool hissed.

Rabbitstar ignored his insult and Jaspershade and Minty joined us in his den, the latter leaving her kits with Jessie. Jaspershade leaned against me and purred while Minty intertwined her tail with Rabbitstar's. But it wasn't time for that right now, it was time to talk about these new cats.

"Jaspershade, you and Marquis knew Gunner from before? Tell me what he was like, was he kinder than he is now?" Rabbitstar asked.

"Well, he does seem worse." Jaspershade answered with a dark gaze. "He kept sexually harassing Jessie and Minty behind our backs and Marquis developed a crush on what he _thought_ Gunner was."

Rabbitstar glanced at Minty surprised and she looked away humiliated.

"That sounds like a thousand reasons to _not_ have him here." I growled. "Rabbitstar, let's take all of them but Gunner-"

"Actually I think he should have a second chance." Rabbitstar answered. "Plus we keep awful cats in our Clan all the time like Briarpool and Hazelstripe, and we shouldn't separate him from his mate."

Minty nodded in agreement and my fur bristled, how could they choose to let this abusive homophobic pig into our Clan?!

"How could you do this?!" I hissed at my leader. "He sexually harassed your mate in the past and is going to hurt the diversity and love in our Clan! He's a rotten tom! You should know how horrible and manipulative he is-"

" _Enough Starlingmask."_ Rabbitstar said firmly. "I'm aware of all of those things, but we're not just the Clan of diversity. We're the Clan of _second chances._ We're giving all of them a second chance as much as Gunner. I'm going to make them all warriors."

Not waiting for a response, Rabbitstar left his den with us following him. I tensed when I saw Wolfpaw talking to Eddy like she instantly trusted him.

"Attention all of AngelClan, I have chosen to make these six cats warriors and let Priscilla stay in the Nursery to have her kits." Rabbitstar announced.

"We would like to keep our names." Gunner meowed speaking for his whole group.

"Okay, here's the thing." I growled in response to Gunner's comment. "If you six are going to become warriors of AngelClan you cannot let one cat speak for all of you. You are your own individuals."

"With that said I'm suggesting a rule that two of you can never go on the same patrol." I continued. "Rabbitstar does that good?"

"That sounds fair." Rabbitstar agreed. I saw Gunner's fur bristle and Priscilla put her paw on his in comfort. He yanked it back angrily.

I could only see evil and hate in him.

"I would like to keep my name." Eddy meowed.

"As would I." The other rogues said. I knew they were only choosing this because Gunner decided for them, but I know they'll become true warriors if they learn from our warriors.

"Alright then Gunner, Priscilla, Star, Leo, Eddy, and Avery. You are now all proud warriors of AngelClan." Rabbitstar announced.

 _"Gunner! Priscilla! Star! Leo! Eddy! Avery!"_

"This calls for a big feast!" Minty suggested to her mate.

"Mmhmm, I'll set up the patrols." Rabbitstar purred before he turned to our six new warriors. "You will all start learning the ways of AngelClan next sunrise. But tonight you will enjoy our celebration."

"Thank you Rabbitstar, I promise to try and change my short temper and bossiness." Gunner explained.

I saw Marquis run into the warrior's den and I followed him into there and saw him sobbing. And I saw Fireflight, Cupcake, and Ebony there too!

"Marquis are you OK?" I gasped.

"How could Rabbitstar let that monster into the C-clan?!" Marquis cried into Fireflight's chest. The orange tom was glaring at me.

"I didn't want this to happen!" I said mostly to Fireflight.

"And yet here that venomous snake stands in our Clan." Fireflight hissed. "Letting him stay is going to do more bad than good for AngelClan!"

"He's...he could really h-hurt us!" Cupcake whimpered.

"I swear if he lays a paw on Cupcake I'm skinning him alive." Ebony snarled.

"Ebby we shouldn't kill anyone!" Cupcake gasped.

"Ebony is right Starlingmask. If he tries to hurt us we should be able to fight back!" Fireflight growled. "He made Marquis _cry_ and that alone is firing me up!"

"Guys calm down! He hasn't hurt anyone before as far as we know!" I reassured the four toms. Wow, that's reassuring. "And if he continues to harass any of you, you can report it to me. Don't worry I'm not afraid to be harsh on him."

Cats shouldn't be afraid of here, it is meant to be a haven for cats of all walks of life. And Gunner could very well ruin everything I've been fighting for this Clan to be.

"I care and love each one of you." I said gently. "This won't be a Clan with fear and darkness like it once was moons ago. I will fight any source of harm if I have to. I promise."

"Thank you Starlingmask!" Cupcake walked up to me and nuzzled my cheek as a sign of gratitude before he returned to Ebony who still looked upset.

Marquis stopped sobbing but didn't remove his face from Fireflight's chest. I walked up to them and put my paw on Marquis's shoulder.

"Marquis you're one of my best friends." I told him. "StarClan is on our side and they protect cats like you and Fireflight too."

"Have you even seen cats of different sexualities there?" Marquis asked.

"I've hardly seen any cats there." I pointed out. "But if StarClan gets in touch with me I'll be on the lookout for them."

"Thanks." Marquis sighed. I saw Jaspershade, Jessy, and Minty enter the warrior's den as well and surround Marquis. Dory came in and was reassuring Cupcake and Ebony as well.

"Don't worry Marquis, this is only a trial in our lives." Jaspershade meowed. "No matter what happens, he can't take away the love you and Fireflight share. That will never be broken."

* * *

 _ **OMEGATHYST'S WARRIOR ULTIMATE GUIDE IS NOW AVAILABLE TO THE PUBLIC!**_

 **You can access it by going to my profile OR finding the post in the _omegawarriorseries_ blog on Tumblr! The ultimate guide is in the form of a Google PowerPoint and will be updated at random times.**

 **Also I will soon be starting a comic series with the warrior characters from both of my series called Omegathyst's Paper Comics with never seen-before content! So make sure to follow the _omegawarriorseries_ blog on Tumblr and put on the "get notifications" setting to be notified of updates!**

 **Thanks for reading and review if you can as it helps me with perspective on my stories :)**


	5. Reawakened Memories

_Flashback_

 _"Alright you three, you_ _can_ _leave_ _the nest for a bit." A beautiful sandy_ _brown_ _she-cat meowed to her_ _three_ _kits. "But_ _only_ _to_ _the_ _grass and_ _no_ _further!_ _And_ _come back_ _when_ _the_ _sun sets at the latest!"_

 _"Mom we'll be fine!" One of the kits, a_ _white_ _tom_ _with_ _orange paws protested._

 _"Alex, last_ _time_ _you said_ _that_ _you got stuck in the hole in_ _the_ _fence!" The only she-kit pointed out,_ _she_ _had pure white fur._

 _"Shut up Tiana!" Alex growled._

 _"Are you three_ _going_ _to_ _go outside or do I have to throw you out of_ _the_ _cat flap myself?" The_ _mother_ _she-cat_ _said_ _narrowing_ _her_ _eyes at the three kits._

 _"No,_ _we're_ _leaving!" Alex and_ _Tiana_ _scurried out of the cat_ _bed_ _in the living room and out the cat flap leaving_ _behind_ _their brother: a half white, half brown tom_ _with_ _different_ _colored_ _eyes._

 _"Marquis, you_ _always_ _want to go outside. Are_ _you_ _not feeling well?" The mother she-cat meowed._

 _"I_ _do_ _want_ _to_ _go outside,_ _I'm_ _just slightly nervous." Marquis whispered. "New Twolegs are moving in next_ _to_ _Jasper's Twolegs and me and Jasper think_ _they_ _have a cat with them."_

 _"Well dear,_ _I'm_ _sure_ _the_ _new cat will_ _love_ _you. I know I do." Marquis's mother_ _purred_ _before_ _licking her son's head. "Now go on son, be careful_ _when_ _you leave the grass."_

 _Marquis_ _leaped_ _out the cat flap to see Alex_ _chasing_ _after a butterfly and Tiana_ _ripping_ _grass out from_ _the_ _ground. He needed to make_ _sure_ _that his siblings_ _didn't_ _notice him leaving_ _the_ _grassy area and find out_ _their_ _Mom gives_ _him_ _special privileges._

 _"I must be her favorite kit." Marquis whispered to himself smugly_ _before_ _crawling_ _through_ _the hole in_ _the_ _fence_ _and crossing the empty Thunderpath to Jasper's Twolegplace_ _where_ _he, Jessie, and Minty would be waiting._

 _Marquis crawled into the hole of Jasper's_ _fence_ _and felt happy to see the three of_ _them_ _anticipating his arrival. It_ _made_ _him feel special._

 _Then he saw hardly mouse-lengths away from his friends was a slightly_ _bigger_ _dark brown tom, with shadow black stripes and sharp_ _orange_ _eyes._

 _"Um, hello. Are you Marquis?"_ _The_ _tom_ _meowed shyly. Marquis could only nod stupidly still captured_ _by_ _those orange eyes._

 _"_ _Isn't_ _it cool he showed up! We can_ _have_ _a_ _new_ _cat in our group!"_ _Minty_ _purred. "His_ _name_ _is Gunner!"_

 _"Y-yeah." Marquis stammered. It was a weird feeling that he had in his heart and in that moment he_ _was_ _certain things would_ _never_ _be the same._

* * *

 _He came_ _back_ _into_ _his Twoleg nest. It had been a moon since he met_ _Gunner_ _and so much_ _has_ _changed. He_ _and his siblings became old enough to be adopted and him_ _and_ _all of his friends had_ _moved_ _to_ _different nests._

 _Thankfully they were still in the same neighborhood and Jessie and Minty were adopted together and live next to_ _the_ _nest where Jasper now lives. Marquis was adopted by three male Twolegs_ _that_ _constantly bicker and they_ _already_ _had_ _a_ _depressed_ _brown_ _tabby tom_ _named_ _Thomas._

 _Marquis also realized that even though he liked she-cats, he also_ _liked_ _toms. Or at the very least..._

Gunner.

 _How could_ _he_ _have feelings_ _for_ _a tom? So_ _many_ _cats_ _said that was against nature. But his feelings felt_ _too_ _real to deny. Oddly enough it was Gunner's silent and mysterious_ _nature_ _that awakened feelings._

 _And yet_ _he_ _was still_ _crazy_ _enough to be facing Gunner, seconds away from telling_ _him_ _how he felt._

 _"Gunner, I know_ _you're_ _an understanding tom..." Marquis_ _started_ _saying. "And I_ _don't_ _expect you to feel_ _this_ _way at all...but I_ really _like you."_

 _There was no particular expression on Gunner's face_ _. Marquis understood as it was a lot to take in. Then there was suddenly so much hatred and embarrassment on his face_ _that_ _Marquis's_ _heartbeat_ _quickened._

 ** _"What_ _is_ _wrong with you?!"_** _Gunner snarled, the highest he had_ _ever_ _raised his voice at the time. Marquis_ _cowered_ _into a corner as Gunner approached him._

 _"You_ _pathetic_ _little rat...y'know I knew there was something disgusting_ _about_ _you_ _and now I know." Gunner hissed. "Y'know, I'm_ _sick_ _of this neighborhood. But before I leave..."_

 _Gunner unsheathed his_ _claws_ _and_ _leaped_ _at_ _Marquis who curled up into_ _a_ _ball as_ _the_ _vicious_ _tom scored several strikes across his body._

 _"_ _Can't_ _even fight back...what a_ ** _joke."_** _Gunner scoffed_ _before_ _he broke into a dark laugh. "I'm gonna get the hell outta this trash heap."_

 _The big tom walked away and_ _leaped_ _over the_ _fence_ _without_ _another_ _word._

 **Present**

"That must've been horrible!" Fireflight whispered with Marquis still leaning against him. "What happened after that?"

"...J-Jasper found me bleeding in the corner of his backyard and took me to my Twolegs where they took me to a Twoleg that healed me." Marquis explained looking away. "I-"

Marquis froze when he saw Gunner pass by the warrior's den with a venomous glare in his eyes before he walked away.

"...I can't do this."

"Huh? Can't do what?" Fireflight asked.

"Gunner's going to keep tormenting me and you and none of this is your fault!" Marquis cried, tears beginning to well up in his eyes again. "I...can't be with you. Not like _this."_

"Marquis, you and I both love you." Fireflight reassured his mate. "I have more than enough strength to stay in a relationship despite what other cats say-"

 _"You think I love myself?!"_ Marquis hissed. "Ever since the day Gunner rejected me and attacked me I never saw myself as anything more than a piece of trash!"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Fireflight growled.

 _"I_ _don't_ _know!"_ Marquis sobbed. "I can't bring you into this Fireflight. I'm not strong enough to handle this with you-"

"So that's it? We're _done?_ You're just going to handle this by yourself?" Fireflight replied shocked.

"I can t-t-try." Marquis stuttered weakly. He left the warrior's den leaving Fireflight by himself devastated.


	6. The Fight

**Quarter-moon later**

"I'd like to go on another patrol please."

"Marquis you really don't have to." Rabbitstar told the tom. "You've already gone on four hunting patrols today. You really don't have to go on another-"

"I do." Marquis reassured him.

"Are you alright?" Rabbitstar asked. "You seem to be acting weird like without personality almost."

"I'm fine." Marquis lied. "Flashpaw? Wanna go with your mentor?"

"Of course!" Flashpaw squeaked running to Marquis. Sweetleaf, Blueberrypelt, and Erin went with them as well. Marquis trying his hardest to block out his ex-mate's sobbing in the warrior's den as he left.

 **Fireflight's POV**

How could he do this?! I was a sprawled out mess in the warrior's den crying with Cupcake, Ebony, Dory, and my sister Celesteshine attempting to comfort me.

 _This was all Gunner's fault!_ It didn't matter if it was because Marquis was scared of him or if he still had feelings for him, either way it was that monster's fault. How could Rabbitstar let him join AngelClan? He didn't deserve us!

No... ** _he doesn't deserve to live either._**

The cats by my side backed away and I realized I accidentally unsheathed my claws and I sheathed them again.

"S-sorry." I muttered. Oh great, here comes the _fantastic_ deputy herself!

Starlingmask looked shocked like she didn't expect this to happen. I angrily got up with my fur bristling and Starlingmask didn't back down.

"You're a terrible deputy you know!" I growled a lousy insult.

"This was Rabbitstar's decision and we're supposed to trust that he did it with AngelClan's best interest." Starlingmask tried to reason. "The leader's word is code Fireflight."

"It's like you don't even _care_ that this happened!" I retaliated. "Killing my Mom wasn't enough was it? You had to let Gunner stay here and ruin my relationship with the love of my life!"

"You love him?" Celesteshine looked slightly surprised. " _That's_ _it_ , I'm going to Rabbitstar-"

"No, he's not going to change his mind." I told my sister.

"How could you be upset that I killed your mother when she degraded you and Marquis moments before she died?" Starlingmask asked.

"She was still my Mom." I growled. "She seemed like a different cat when me and Celesteshine were kits. She smothered us and loved us so much. When she suddenly looked at me with so much hate I was heartbroken...but I never wanted her dead."

Dory put her paw on my shoulder out of sympathy when I saw Gunner glance at us and I felt extreme anger boiling up within me. No, don't you _dare look at me like you won!_

I leaped over Starlingmask and sprinted to Gunner, hate and vengeance fueling every pawstep from the warrior's den to that monstrous son of a badger before I leaped onto Gunner and knocked him over.

I scratched his face and ears before he snarled and knocked me off of him. He didn't attack me when he got off but instead looked victorious as he circled around me.

"I see no longer being _'friends with benefits'_ with that pathetic kittypet has really got you riled up." Gunner purred. "Have you realized how meaningless your life really is?"

"WE WEREN'T FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS! _HE WAS MY MATE!"_ I roared loud enough for any patrol to me. Marquis would be here anytime now. **_I have to kill Gunner now._**

I leaped at him again and we engaged in a deadly brawl with many cats watching but now doing anything. Normally I wouldn't stand a chance against the big tom, but there was still anger fueling my attacks. In that moment I was almost stronger than him.

Then Marquis came back.

"Wait! _STOP!"_ Marquis cried before he headbutted me out of the fight and I tumbled a distance away with Marquis standing over me looking at me terrified.

I must've looked like a monster...oh StarClan what if I'm no better than Gunner?

"What were you doing? Why didn't anyone stop you two? _What were you thinking?"_ Marquis panicked.

"I was thinking I could make everything great for us again..." I admitted tears welling up. "I'm s-so sorry Marquis."

Marquis's eyes softened and he reached a paw out to me.

 ** _Then it happened._**

Marquis's eyes widened as Gunner yanked him back by the tail and knocked him over easily and pinned him with claws to his throat before I could process what happened. Several cats gasped and began running to him.

 ** _"I swear_ _to_ _God if any of you come closer I'll kill him!"_** Gunner snarled viciously. Everyone stopped including myself, my eyes landing on Marquis's eyes. Surprisingly Marquis looked victorious.

"What's with the stupid look? I'm about to _kill you!"_ Gunner growled.

" _Exactly._ You really think AngelClan is going to keep you if Rabbitstar and Starlingmask if they think you're a danger to our Clan?" Marquis pointed out smirking.

"Rabbitstar isn't here you incompetent fool." Gunner replied.

"Yeah but who's word is going to matter to him? Yours or his deputy's?" Marquis grinned. "Or should I say his deputy and _most of_ _his_ _Clan."_

"I can still kill you anyway you _freak!"_ Gunner ripped his claws down Marquis's chest and I held back a scream as Marquis's eyes switched from smug to terrified. Then a cat knocked Gunner away: it was Rabbitstar.

Gunner was shoved off of Marquis and rolled onto the ground beside the warrior's den. We heard a cry and saw Priscilla running to his side.

"Babe, are you okay?!" Priscilla gasped.

"I'm fine now get away from me!" Gunner snapped at his mate who I'm convinced he doesn't love at all. "Rabbitstar, it isn't what it looks like. Fireflight attacked me I promise!"

"Then why did I see you pinning _Marquis?"_ Rabbitstar hissed.

"I did attack him first, and Marquis stopped us. It was when I was talking to Marquis that he attacked him and was going to kill him." I explained, than I told my leader a lie. "I didn't plan on killing Gunner, I just wanted him to suffer for hurting Marquis."

Marquis wasn't stupid, from the look in his unique eyes I knew he knew that I was lying. But he didn't say anything.

"Gunner, you are banned from AngelClan and the forest we reside in." Rabbitstar decided. "If you tell us where you'll be staying I'll send some warriors to let you know when Priscilla starts kitting."

 _"_ _Why_ _the_ _hell_ _would_ _I..."_ Gunner stopped talking and seemed to be in thought before his angry expression disappeared. "Okay. I'll be in the Twolegplace where I used to live. The rest of us can leave. Star, Leo, Eddy, and Avery. Let's go."

Star and Leo ran to Gunner and Eddy stood beside Wolfpaw. Avery was no where in sight.

"Eddy? Quit trying to get laid and get your fat rear end over here. We're leaving." Gunner growled.

 _"No."_


	7. From Six to Two

**Starlingmask's POV**

"What did you just say to me?!" Gunner snarled as he approached Eddy angrily. "You're one of _my_ followers! Why wouldn't you want to come with us?"

"Are you worried about Priscilla? She'll be safe here Eddy." Star reassured the tom.

"No, the reason is..." Eddy glanced at Wolfpaw and back at his former friends. Realization showed on Gunner's face and he growled.

"Fine! Whatever! Avery, let's go!" Gunner looked at the tortoiseshell that just came out of the dirtplace. "Well? We don't have all day!"

"I'm staying here too." Avery announced. "It took me way too long to realize that you were banned from RainbowClan for a reason. That murder was no accident, and I've associated myself with you. A horrible mistake that I don't intend to repeat."

Murder?!

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_ Gunner snapped with rage before he turned around to Star and Leo. "What?! Are you two incompetent mouse-hearts going to leave me too?!"

"No! We're loyal to you Gunner." Star promised with Leo nodding his head frantically.

"You two will pay for leaving my side!" Gunner vowed. "Star, Leo! Let's go."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mate?" Rabbitstar asked.

"She knows what she means to me: _Nothing._ It's a blessing that I can finally get away from her!" Gunner laughed. "But my kits I want to see. Goodbye."

Gunner, Star, and Leo took off and Gracecloud was comforting Priscilla who was sobbing. Fireflight looked at Marquis but the bi-colored tom ran the other direction. This was a disaster!

"Starlingmask, could you please set up several border patrols around the forest to make sure Gunner and his followers have left?" Rabbitstar asked. I nodded my head and then looked to where Eddy and Wolfpaw were at. They were gone.

 _"Great StarClan!"_ I hissed. "Jessie! Take Umberclaw, Canarybranch, Erin, and Lilacspeck to make sure those evil cats left the forest! Sweetleaf, take your apprentice and you two go find Eddy and Wolfpaw!"

"I can help with one of those things!" Marquis declared appearing behind me suddenly.

"You almost got killed just now, go to Myrtleflower and get treated. No more patrols for you today." I ordered. "If I see you out of camp again today you won't leave camp for the next moon OK?"

"I... _but_...OK." Marquis sighed before retreating to the medicine cat's den. I saw Jaspershade looking at me with concern and I signed, letting my tense shoulders down and approaching my mate.

"Everything's been so stressful." I whispered into Jaspershade's ear. "I still can't believe any of this is happening."

"Yeah, I'm worried about Marquis. He's always been so lazy and then once Gunner showed up he kept going on patrols. It didn't matter what kind of patrol it was either." Jaspershade explained. "I don't expect them to get back together after something as disastrous as this."

 **Wolfpaw's POV**

My heart beated extremely fast as Eddy followed me into the forest towards the Moon-Den where we planned to talk in private.

"I can't believe you told him off like that! He seems like the most vicious cat ever!" I exclaimed breaking the silence. "Why did you want to stay? Did you get attached to AngelClan?"

"Well, I got attached to _one_ cat in AngelClan." Eddy looked at me with bright eyes and I almost leaped out of my fur. He must like me!

"You're such a flirt!" I purred, leaning against the tom. Would AngelClan judge me for liking a tom that older than me? Older than my father?

"Sis! There you are!"

Dawnpaw ran into view with Sweetleaf by her side and Sweetleaf's eyes widened with disgust when she saw me close to Eddy.

"What are you _doing?"_ Sweetleaf spat. "You're only an apprentice and you two need to get back to camp right now!"

"You're not my mentor or my mother! I know that because she's _dead!"_ I growled, evoking shock from my sister.

"Wolfpaw, just because your Dad doesn't want anything to do with you doesn't mean you should go to this older tom and have some freaky Dad-mate relationship with him." Sweetleaf explained more calmly.

 _"I am not!_ He is a loving and kind tom and being with him all the time has _nothing_ to do with that tom that you'd dare call my father!" I hissed. "Fine, we'll go back to camp. But don't say a word about this."

"Whatever." Sweetleaf sighed before walking away. Dawnpaw walked up to me and Eddy and her face softened.

"I hope you make her happy." Dawnpaw meowed putting a paw on Eddy's shoulder before she walked away.

"...Which tom is your father?" Eddy asked.

"His name is Briarpool and he's the scum of the Earth. My mother was Jasminepetal but I'm not stupid. I know he likes Starlingmask. And when she was killed by our last leader, Briarpool cut all ties with me and my sister." I explained. "It sucks."

"Well you have me, and if he makes you upset I'll claw his pelt off." Eddy chuckled, licking my head affectionately. I leaned against him feeling a swarm of butterflies burst within my chest imagining having his kits and realizing that I was crazily in love with this tom.

 **Starlingmask's POV**

I didn't say anything to Wolfpaw and Eddy when they got back, I was too tired and the whole Clan was already shaken by Gunner. Jaspershade was in the warrior's den waiting for me as I was finishing the last bites of my mouse when I saw Briarpool come up to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say since you're in love with Jaspershade and I love Hazelstripe that it would be okay if we were friends...?" Briarpool asked me. Wow, but I've been so sure that he mated with her to jab at me or something. Could I have been second-guessing him?

"Sure!" I meowed in a friendly tone. "It's good to be able to talk to you normally. Are you going to strengthen your relationship with your kits too?"

"I don't think they'll forgive me for neglecting them for several moons." Briarpool said.

"Well you never know until you try right?" I suggested. Briarpool tilted his head as if he was trying to read my mind until he shrugged and walked away.

Maybe I was second-guessing again, but something told me that he wasn't interested in talking to his kits. At all.


	8. The Forest Falls Apart

**Quarter-moon later, Fireflight's POV**

Naturally the past quarter-moon sucked. And I decided that if Marquis was going to have his way of dealing with things, I was going to have mine.

So two sunrises ago I visited Twolegplace and met some of the cats there and even entered a Twoleg nest! I flirted with a bunch of toms before a dog tried to eat me and then I ran all the way back to camp...great StarClan I'm a mess. But AngelClan doesn't have to know that.

And my heart filled with even more dread because Priscilla had been yowling in pain and that meant that she was having kits. And that _also_ meant that Gunner was going to be here.

How could she ever love some monster like him? How could _Marquis?_ How could anyone love anything about him? He's abused cats and if Avery was right...he's killed cats too.

"Rabbitstar is there anything else I should do to prepare us for Gunner's arrival?" Starlingmask asked. "Deerflight and Umberclaw are waiting at the border to escort him."

"If he tries to do anything we outnumber him and his friends." Rabbitstar reassured him. "Wolfpaw and Eddy are in camp but I don't see Briarpool. Do you know where he's at?"

"Probably hunting something for Hazelstripe." Starlingmask guessed. "I'll send a patrol to look for him _after_ Gunner visits. We don't need Gunner to kill any small patrols."

"So does that mean-"

"Yes you have to stay in camp Marquis." Starlingmask told my ex-mate who was where the fresh-kill pile would be. He seemed to be far away from my spot in the warrior's den and with no other cats allowed outside of camp, the warrior's den was pretty crowded.

"Try not to lose your nasty temper for that tom again." Kestrelstripe hissed at me.

 _He was_ _not_ _just "that tom!" He was my mate!_

"Don't listen to her Fireflight." My sister Celesteshine reassured me. "Gunner will have to go through _me_ if he tries to pull a fast one on you."

I purred with gratitude to her before I heard Priscilla screech one more time before small meows were heard.

"Great StarClan! Four kits!" Myrtleflower exclaimed. "Well done Priscilla! There's...a tom and a she-kit that are both dark brown with black stripes, a dark grey tom with darker stripes, and a white tom."

"As soon as they're old enough to walk I will leave the Clan with these kits and find Gunner. He needs to be their father after all." Priscilla explained. "With that said I won't be giving them warrior names. In fact, I'm going to wait for Gunner to help me name them."

I could hear a small sigh from Myrtleflower and I understood. Gunner never loved Priscilla and yet she was delusional. But love can drive you mad and for that I didn't blame her. I still judged her for liking that monster but still.

I got up and decided that I should talk to Marquis before Gunner arrives. His fur ruffled once he noticed me coming but he didn't move.

"Marquis...can we talk? I know we can't leave camp but I don't want you to go through this alone. You don't have to be my mate but you can't keep going on patrols to avoid your problems." I told him. "I love you and I don't want you to fight this alone."

 _"I have too."_ Marquis whispered sadly. "Fireflight, he's a bigger problem than you know. That fight you had was just a _taste_ of it. If he sees you as anything close to me he'll _destroy you."_

"I'll take my chances, _you_ matter more than I do." I confessed.

"You don't get it, it'll _break my heart_ if you get killed by him. Please stay away from me." Marquis's eyes watered before he quickly turned his head away. Then I heard something in the distance and Marquis turned around and shoved me away.

 _"IT'S AN ATTACK!"_ Marquis cried. After I fell over I saw dozens of cats I've never seen before burst into camp and most of them went straight for Marquis. I leaped in front of them and shoved one of them away and Jessie and Celesteshine quickly joined me as we fought cats to defend Marquis.

 _"RUN!"_ Jessie yelled to Marquis. _"Someone go with him!"_

Cupcake and Ebony ran with Marquis in the opposite direction from which the cats came which was from the direction of the Moon-Den. Then it was only the great tom himself that showed up... _Gunner._

 _"MY KITS!"_ I heard Minty scream. I turned around and saw five rogues dash out of the Nursery with Minty's kits and Gracecloud's kits in their mouths. Minty and Gracecloud leaped to attack them but eight more rogues surrounded them ready to kill.

"Where are the gay cats?!" Gunner snarled. "I only see Fireflight! _Where are the others?!"_

"I have no idea sir." One of the rogues admitted. "We have the kits to blackmail the Clan...that's good right?"

 _"It's not enough!"_ Gunner hissed. "Whatever! Rabbitstar! Give up this forest to us or all these kits are dead!"

"You're bluffing." Kestrelstripe scoffed.

"Oh? You were Umberclaw's mate huh?" Gunner sneered giddily. "Well he and Deerflight were killed earlier. You can go see it for yourself."

Gunner enjoyed the devastation on Kestrelstripe's face and turned and ripped Alloykit's throat with another rogue ripping Harekit's at the same time to prove how serious he was.

Minty and Gracecloud began screaming and sobbing with desperation and the latter ripped a rogue's throat out and tackled Gunner. Gunner got up and ripped Gracecloud's throat before tossing her away.

"Do you really want to lose more of your warriors?" Gunner smirked at Rabbitstar. "If you don't decide now, your mate and the rest of your kits are next."

"Fine, we'll leave." Rabbitstar growled. "Give us our kits back."

"Fine, but the white one here doesn't really have much of a family to go back to!" Gunner laughed looking at Featherkit. "Her mom and brother are dead! That'll traumatize the little rascal! Guys, let the kits go."

The rogues releases the three surviving kits and Featherkit ran to her father and he picked her up in his jaws and immediately ran out of camp with all the other warriors following. Myrtleflower and several apprentices ran as well with herbs in their jaws and Eddy followed them till Gunner leaped at him and knocked him over.

 _"Eddy!"_ Wolfpaw cried. Two of the rogues leaped at me and I took off.

 **Wolfpaw's POV**

"Fireflight come back!" I cried. "They got Eddy!"

I turned to Gunner and the rogues and growled to intimidate them, but their fur pelts bristled and I cowered. The rogues surrounded Eddy and began kicking him. I walked towards them.

 _"Don't!"_ Eddy gasped. "They'll kill you!"

"I'll die then!" I growled regaining my courage. I leaped at one of the rogues and dug my claws into their shoulders. They desperately tried to shake me off but I ripped my claws across their pelt.

"I may not have been able to find those homosexual toms or Avery but I have you and you'll _pay for disobeying me!"_ I heard Gunner yell at Eddy. I leaped at Gunner but a rogue grabbed my tail with their teeth and bit down hard and Gunner killed Eddy at the same time.

 _"NO!"_ I screamed in both physical and emotional pain. I felt rogues push me away and snarl at me and I felt everything at the same time as I ran out of camp.

 _No, I didn't even get to tell him_ _that_ _I loved him!_

Of course StarClan hated me for liking him! Or just hated me in general because they took my mother! Well that's it! I'm _done_ believing in those dead monsters! They clearly are out to get me!

After running for a bit I finally caught up with the Clan and collapsed before them sobbing. Dawnpaw ran to my side and began licking my face instead of asking questions. She already knew.

I saw Bellkit and Muffinkit being comforted by their parents and Roybranch was holding his surviving kit in his paws with his sister Kellymist leaning against him and Erin was whispering words of comfort to her grandkit. I saw Rabbitstar looking down sadly and Starlingmask looked shocked.

I knew AngelClan being strong and proud was Starlingmask's dream and to see the shock on her face made me feel bad for her.

We heard a cat running towards us and I got on all fours and was ready to fight whatever rogue was coming. Briarpool showed up looking not sad in the slightest.

"H-hey guys...what did I miss?"


	9. What Now?

**Starlingmask's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kellymist growled. "Rabbitstar! Briarpool was part of the rogue attack!"

"What?" Briarpool blinked several times in disbelief. "No! I was...hunting for Hazelstripe!"

"You knew that no one was supposed to leave camp!" Kellymist hissed. "Now my brother's mate and son is dead! You let a bunch of cats _die!"_

I was about to stop Kellymist from continuing when I saw Wolfpaw tackle her father and slap him with an unsheathed claw that sent blood flying from his face. My heart leaped with fear for my Clan and I frantically pulled Wolfpaw off of her father.

 _"Stop!"_ I cried. "The last thing we need to do is fight each other! What we need to do is find a new home. And we need to go now before the rogues attack us again."

I looked at my leader and saw his face pressed into Minty's shoulder with their kits looking on in confusion. I'd have to be AngelClan's leader in this.

"We need to cover ground by getting through the Twolegplace where Jaspershade and his friends come from." I explained. "We'll rest and decide what to do when we get past there. Any questions?"

"I'm not taking orders from you." Hazelstripe growled. "With you in charge my kits are as good as dead."

"Sweetie, she knows what she's doing." Briarpool purred, rubbing his head against her's. He seemed _too_ calm in this, isn't he worried that he got accused for being part of the rogue attack?

Everyone leaped and unsheathed their claws when they heard a cat running but it turned out to be...Priscilla?

"Where are the rest of your kits...?" I whispered, seeing a dark brown she-kit and a white tom in her jaws but not the other two. Gunner _wouldn't..._

"He killed half of our beautiful litter!" Priscilla sobbed, placing her surviving newborns on the ground and collapsing. "He kept telling me to l-l-leave but I refused! I still had faith in him and then he killed them! I thought he had feelings for me, even if they weren't love! I can't believe I was so _stupid._ I'm sorry about him. I'm sorry I brought him here, I thought he changed...and..."

Priscilla broke into more sobs and several cats looked at her with disgust because of her attachment with Gunner, but Fireflight and Celesteshine walked to her side pressed their heads against her in comfort. Rabbitstar refused to look away from Minty even though I hoped he'd give his blessing for Priscilla to stay with us.

"I believe you, you can stay with us." I said. Several cats began protesting and Wolfpaw looked like she was going to attack again when Rabbitstar spoke.

"Very well...I decided AngelClan needs more warriors now more than ever. Wolfpaw, Dawnpaw, Maplepaw, Flashpaw, Troutpaw. Step forward please." Rabbitstar announced.

 **Wolfpaw's POV**

My warrior ceremony and _Eddy_ wasn't even going to be there for it. I saw Dawnpaw and Flashpaw talk to each other excitedly and I knew the two had grown close since we became apprentices. I didn't care about losing touch my sister...and I stopped caring about my deadbeat father...it didn't matter cause I had Eddy.

Now they were all gone from my life and I anticipated my own demise, except I wouldn't want to be with those manipulative StarClan cats.

"Wolfpaw? Wolfpaw? Mapleswirl, Flashnose, Troutleap, and Dawnsky already were made warriors. I _said_ are you willing to die for your Clan and always obey the code?"

"Yeah." I answered dismissively.

"Then you are now Wolfwing, and we look forward to your seasons of service." Rabbitstar concluded.

" _Wolfwing! Dawnsky! Mapleswirl! Flashnose! Troutleap!"_

"Why are they so happy?" Featherkit whimpered next to me. "My family is gone! Did they already forget them?"

"It's pathetic." I agreed. "So many cats gone and now they're nothing to them."

Perhaps it was a bad idea to tell a traumatized kit that but I felt infected with a spreading, emotional, and dark poison that threatened to take me down and drown me. And I welcomed it.

"I will name the she-kit Sandra and the tom James." Priscilla meowed. "Can someone help carry them please?"

"I will!" Marquis picked up James in his jaws and unsurprisingly Fireflight picked up Sandra and walked beside him with the latter looking away. Those two are weird, they could run out of time like me and Eddy did so why waste it apart?

I caught my Dad looking at Starlingmask as if his kits didn't even become warriors. At least I left a good scratch on his face to remind him of how terrible of a father he was. I got up and followed the rest of my Clan to Twolegplace. And each pawstep was farther...and farther away from Eddy's dead body. I almost felt like I was abandoning him.

 _"I'm sorry."_ I whispered, tears falling down my face. My fur stood on end when I felt a cat brush against me but it was my sister Dawnsky with Flashnose at her side.

"I'm so sorry about Eddy." Flashnose meowed with Dawnsky nodding. Like they knew my pain.

We entered the Twolegplace where several toms where oddly winking at Fireflight before we stopped at...what was that? There were several hills with yellow grass and there was a thing that looked like a bigger version of the Moon-Den and a _lot_ of big white creatures with brown splotches scattered all over the hills.

"Are they dangerous?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe, we move slowly." Starlingmask replied. "Let's head to the big den over there. Maybe we can stay there."

We headed to the big den and entered it. It _reeked_ of other cats and it was dark and noisy with squeaking.

"There's lot of prey here!" Mapleswirl's ears perked up and he leaped at a mouse and killed it. He lifted the mouse in his jaws when a tall black and white cat came into view.

"Who is this lot?" The cat asked with friendly blue eyes. "Belle? Tori? We got visitors!"

I could hear Starlingmask sigh with relief when five more cats came into view from the darkness till the brown tabby she-cat laid eyes on Priscilla's kit Sandra.

"What's wrong Tasha?" The black and white tom asked.

"How do you know Gunner?" Tasha growled at us.


	10. The Story of Six Barn Cats

**Starlingmask's POV**

"Y-you know Gunner?" Priscilla's eyes widened and I could tell that the horrible memories were coming back to her in waves. Tasha nodded.

"I was his second mate when we were running away from StormClan." Tasha explained. "We stopped here so I could have our kits and he left me here."

"You forgot the part where he _killed my mate!"_ A scrawny brown tom yowled angrily before he began sobbing.

"Shrimp, it was horrible. But it wasn't Tasha's fault." The black and white tom reassured him before looking back at us. "Tasha had three kits but all of them plus many former residents were killed by...um, the _cows."_

"The what?" Jessie asked.

"The...uh...um..." the black and white tom tensed up when Jessie spoke to him before the gray tabby next to him nudged him.

"The cows Chase." The tabby rolled her eyes.

"Thanks sis." Chase meowed. "Yeah, those big fellers out with their long horns and sharp paws. Those are the ones. Ever since their Twoleg left they've been antsy. Anytime they see somethin' that isn't another cow they kill it. We've never been able to leave since."

"So we're stuck here! Great!" Hazelstripe spat. "Briarpool, help me leave here now."

"As you... _wish."_ My heart leaped at the suspicious tone in Briarpool's voice and I approached Briarpool and Hazelstripe.

"Briarpool, for your family's safety I'd ask that you don't let her leave please." I told him. Briarpool gave an obedient nod and I felt a cat touch me on the shoulder and it was Flashnose.

"Will we leave here Starlingmask?" Flashnose asked.

"Yes...but I think we should stay here for a while till me and Rabbitstar can come up with a solid plan on how to get everyone out okay." I admitted. "We just lost our home so we need to recover for a bit."

Cats like Roybranch and Minty nodded with complete understanding and other AngelClan warriors had already started looking for areas in the wooden den to sleep at. Marquis leaped onto one of the flat branches near the roof of the den and claimed it as his own.

"We better find a good spot before they're all taken." Jaspershade purred, walking further into the den till there was a path that split into two paths. How big was this den?

Jaspershade took the left path and I followed him to a big empty space with squares of long yellow grass and several weird branches built most likely to contain something.

"Those are stalls for the horses the Twoleg had before he left." The gray tabby she-cat explained walking into the space. "I'm Belle, Chase's sister. I hope y'all enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." I replied gratefully. As soon as Belle left a bunch of AngelClan warriors entered and cozied themselves on the grass squares.

Me and Jaspershade claimed the lone grass square in the corner next to one of the stalls and cuddled together. Huh, I didn't even bother to check what was in the right side of the den.

"Wolfwing, could you do me a favor and check what's in the right room?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"Whatever." I heard Wolfwing get up with a sigh and heard her pawsteps get quieter and quieter till there was silence. Then after some time passed I heard her come back.

"It's empty except for some things Belle calls 'tools.'" Wolfwing answered before I heard her leap back onto a grass square. "Cats like Roybranch and her daughter are staying there but I didn't see...I didn't see Briarpool or Hazelstripe there."

"On it." I opened my eyes and jumped out of my comfortable spot with Jaspershade and walked back into the main space of the den where several cats were sleeping including Marquis on the flat branch. I saw the wooden flaps at the entrance were slightly opened and I felt dread creeping up on me. She...she left.

And not only did Briarpool let her, he went with her. Even if he was doing this in her best interest, they could _both_ get killed by the cows. I ran out of the den and saw it was becoming dark. I sniffed the air and was overwhelmed by the scent of fear, was I too late?

I heard panting and saw Briarpool collapsed on the ground and I ran to him.

"Where's Hazelstripe?" I demanded.

"Cows came...ran to get you..." Briarpool gasped.

 _He should've stayed_ _with_ _his mate, he could've purposefully abandoned her for all I know._

I dragged Briarpool into the den as fast as I could before running out of the den and followed Hazelstripe's scent. Then I froze when I heard a scream quickly followed by a loud snap...no... _no..._

I ran to the source of the two sounds and there Hazelstripe was...on the ground...with her head jutted at a weird angle and a huge gash on her neck.

She was undeniably dead.

I saw the cow that killed her running away and I realized with great guilt that I didn't even hold a vigil for the cats that died back in the forest. And now my sister who always hated me is dead. My heart stopped, the mother of _Briarpool's_ _kits_ _is dead._ ** _Again._**

It felt extremely weird when I realized it, and what if Briarpool _did_ lead her out here on purpose because he...? No that can't be right, I thought he really liked her. And even if he did do this all intentionally, I had no way to prove it.

I began dragging Hazelstripe's body back to the den with a fast and urgent pace even though there wasn't any cows nearby. It was a miracle that I made it back, and Briarpool was still at the entrance where I left him. But so was most of the Clan.

Myrtleflower was standing over her exhausted brother and looked at Hazelstripe's body in shock and nudged her brother who was laying in the opposite direction. Briarpool rolled over and his eyes widened when he saw Hazelstripe's body.

"No!" Briarpool yowled. However my heart dropped for a different reason: that was the fakest sad reaction I'd ever seen. He didn't miss her at all.

"We should bury Hazelstripe outside the den alongside Otterheart and Crabapple." I decided. "Then we will spend a few moments of vigil for all the cats we lost."

"I'll help." Briarpool whispered, he looked at me with bright yellow eyes before lifting his mate's dead body. Jaspershade noticed and we looked at each other in shock with the same thought: _He's a monster._


	11. Two Aces Make a Heart

**One half-moon later**

What was hauntingly terrifying about Briarpool was that when he thought nobody was watching him, he acted like the happiest tom in the world before realizing someone was watching him and would suddenly act sad. He wasn't just not upset that Hazelstripe was dead, he was _happy._

And there was nothing I could do about it.

However some of the kittypets in our Clan have helped us come up with a plan to escape the wooden den with everyone in one piece. Cupcake and Ebony even came up with a great idea that we should treat the herd of cows in the way like a Thunderpath where several cats run at once when the coast was clear.

Me and Rabbitstar...well mostly me because he and Minty were still grieving, decided to act on this plan tomorrow. And soon I'd ask Chase and his five friends if they wanna come with us.

Me and Jaspershade were doing great, Rabbitstar and Minty were focusing on their two kits, and Marquis was still staying away from Fireflight. And in that moment I wondered how Jessie was doing...

 **Jessie's POV**

I seemed to be the only one of my friends that wasn't really having issues, but I guess that's because I'm a asexual that isn't interested in mating or kits. _Having_ a mate wasn't really interesting till I met Chase.

He had a cute way of talking and was really friendly _and_ over the past half-moon we've stayed here we've grown to be best friends! My one big concern was if we became mates and he wanted to actually _mate_ with me when I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. There were plenty of cats I liked who liked me but no mating was a deal breaker for them.

I wanted to confide in my first best friend Minty but her full attention was on Bellkit and Muffinkit. And Chase had become my best friend too, but telling him my feelings? What if no mating _is_ a deal breaker for him? I'd be heartbroken.

I was sprawled on one of the flat branches near the roof of the den watching my Clanmates discussing strategy and the future when I saw Chase come into view and he stared right at me before leaping onto the flat branch.

"S'on your mind?" Chase asked facing me.

"Just wondering what's going to happen when Starlingmask leads us out of here." I said. "Will all of us even make it out alive? Where would we go next?...will you be with us?"

"I talked to the others and they all anticipate leaving this barn with your Clan except Shrimp." Chase sighed. "He's still heartbroken from losing Seraphina and he doesn't want to leave the lands where she died."

"So you're coming?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but we need more time to convince Shrimp." Chase then tilted his head meaningfully. "May I ask you something?"

"Absolutely." I meowed.

"I thought since we've gotten to know each other pretty well that it'd be okay if I asked you to be my mate?" Chase whispered the last three words and smiled shyly.

"Yes!" I purred. "Of course, but I need to tell you something. I'm asexual and I-I...I hope this doesn't change anything."

 _"Really?_ _I'm_ _asexual too!"_ Chase's eyes lit up and he nuzzled me and I was shocked. It seemed StarClan and fate were on my side in this beautiful moment that I would always remember that me and Chase became mates.

 **Starlingmask's POV**

Chase had told me earlier that he and his friends could go with us and that they just had to talk to Shrimp. And me, Chase, and Rabbitstar had agreed that before the sun sets we'd leave. Rabbitstar left to go see his family in the left side of the den when my Mom came up to me.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" Mom asked. "Right outside the den?"

"Of course." I followed my Mom and we sat outside the den entrance. "What is it?"

"I just learned that some of the cats are expecting kits and that it's important to make sure that the cows don't kill them." Mom explained. "For one, Kellymist told me she was expecting Blueberrypelt's kits."

"Huh, they _did_ seem to have a connection as apprentices." I pointed out. "Anyone else?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you privately for...I'm expecting kits again." Mom told me. My eyes widened and I could hardly believe it! I was going to have more siblings!

"That's amazing!" I purred. Even though it was possible that she was having this litter to compensate for the first one with Mallowpaw and Hazelstripe, at least it meant she had a second chance to start a family without her and Dad being apart.

Mom looked pleasantly surprised to hear my reaction and nuzzled my nose.

"Our Clan will make sure that you and Kellymist will stay safe. That I promise." I meowed happily. "Me and Rabbitstar are going to start planning on how we're going to do this and we'll be leaving soon."

A while later it was time: Jaspershade was in charge of leading the cows away to give us an opening and we planned to leave in groups with me, Rabbitstar, Minty, Priscilla, and Briarpool going last with the kits in our jaws except me since I was leading the group.

Everyone had left the den and it seemed to be a success. I finally lead the group out and it was going perfect till I saw Briarpool looking around frantically with no kit in his mouth. _Oh no._

"Where's Bellkit?!" Briarpool hissed wide-eyed. Minty looked at Briarpool angrily and slashed her claws down his shoulder.

 _"You idiot! You kit-murderer!"_ Minty snarled. "You let Bellkit into the field on purpose! I-"

"Mama!"

Minty looked to see Bellkit frozen in fear in the distance as a cow came charging. Everything that happened next flashed within a few seconds but it would forever be in my head.

Minty grabbed Bellkit in her jaws and the cow was about to kill them both when Rabbitstar shoved them out of the way. Then, the cow sent the sharp end of it's hoof right into Rabbitstar's chest sending him flying.

 ** _"RABBITSTAR!"_**


	12. In Over Our Heads

**Announcements below!**

* * *

Every single thought was dominated by an overwhelming fear in my heart as I desperately sprinted to my limp leader. Fortunately my scream sent all the other cows in the other direction as I stopped and stood in the rapidly growing pool of blood next to Rabbitstar. I saw Jaspershade showing up along with Minty and I turned to my mate.

"Make sure all four of the kits make it to the rest of the Clan safely, and don't trust _anything_ Briarpool says." Again I didn't have any solid evidence that Briarpool killed Hazelstripe, or worked with the rogues, or even left Bellkit behind on purpose! I wanted him to be punished for his actions but there was nothing I could do. Maybe I'll talk to him, but my main concern was Rabbitstar.

"I-I'll get Myrtleflower." I stammered but Rabbitstar put his paw on mine.

"She won't make it in time." Rabbitstar whispered. "I'm sorry I'm dying now when we're not near the Moon-Den. But I trust StarClan will help you find somewhere to get your nine lives, AngelClan will live on, and you'll make a wonderful leader."

Minty was sobbing and had her face pressed against Rabbitstar's.

"Minty, I'm so proud of our kits. I couldn't lose you and one more. I'm sorry." Rabbitstar explained with Minty begging him to not be sorry. "They'll be wonderful warriors..."

I noticed several tears running down my face as well by the time that Rabbitstar's body went still, and briefly moved, and went still again as he was losing all of his lives. It was when I numbly registered Minty's loud sob that I knew Rabbitstar was dead.

 _I'm_ _leader now_

* * *

Me and Minty dragged the limp body and I ordered the elders and Minty to bury him while Priscilla made sure that Minty's kits wouldn't be exposed to the sight of their father's dead body.

Then I saw Briarpool's eyes light up as I walked towards him and I felt sick.

"Briarpool, walk with me." I ordered. Briarpool groomed himself before he got up and we walked around the forest that our Clan was in.

"What is it?" Briarpool asked.

"You're walking on ice in this Clan because I have reason to believe that you abandoned Hazelstripe and then Bellkit on purpose. I also have reason to believe that you planned the attack with the rogues." I explained.

"That's ridiculous! Why would I do any of those things?"Briarpool looked at me upset. "I loved Hazelstripe and I wouldn't get anything out of leaving an innocent kit behind or bringing rogues to AngelClan. AngelClan is a wonderful Clan and I wouldn't do anything to hurt it. Why would you think that? I thought we were best friends."

"We _were,_ but I think we're just good friends now because certain events pulled us apart." I replied.

"You mean Jaspershade?" Briarpool got closer to me and I could feel him breathing on my neck. _"_ _It_ _doesn't have to be that way y'know."_

"W-wait..you haven't changed at all!" I gasped with distraught, distancing myself away from him. "Briarpool! You said you were over me!"

"I never said that!" Briarpool protested. "I said you were in love with Jaspershade and I was in love with Hazelstripe so we could be friends! And you know what? I was lying! I didn't love that fox-heart! I swear to StarClan that she was going to claw out my eye someday! She was so uptight and mean and I had hoped she'd be more like you since she was your sister but I was wrong!"

Briarpool began catching his breath and tears fell down his face.

"I make one mistake and then you're with _him."_ Briarpool sobbed. "I just want another chance Starlingmask. Why can't you do that for me? I'm _not bad!"_

I heard him sob before he ran back to the Clan. I followed to make sure he didn't do anything and instead of hurting anyone, Briarpool sat in front of a tree with his back to the rest of the Clan and placed his head against the tree.

Do I banish him? I can't, for all I knew these events were just bad luck and he didn't let these things happen on purpose. What would he get out of abandoning Bellkit? Or working with the rogues?

I finally noticed that every cat but Briarpool was staring at me and I assumed they all learned of Rabbitstar's death. Who was I even going to pick as my deputy?

I considered Roybranch, but he never had an apprentice. Despite him being my only ideal choice, a different cat came to my mind.

"Stormpool will be the next deputy." I decided. His mate and kits circled around him excitedly and Jaspershade ran to me in excitement.

"Starlingmask! Look!" Jaspershade purred beside. I looked behind me and saw on higher ground in the distance was a huge beautiful forest with several lakes and a mountain not too far from it.

"It's a miracle!" Jaspershade purred, leaning against me. I breathed in his scent appreciating the scarce time we've spent together since this whole fiasco started.

"Alright AngelClan!" I purred. "See that big forest near the mountain? That's where we're heading first thing at sunrise! Stormpool, set up several hunting patrols. We're going to have full bellies so we can make sure to reach there as soon as possible!"

 **The next day**

AngelClan seemed pumped and full of new life as they collected as one group behind me and Stormpool, eager to have a new territory again. Jaspershade eventually joined my side and I looked at my Clan. Briarpool was looking at the ground, Flashnose and Dawnsky were whispering excitedly pelts together, Fireflight and Marquis were on opposite sides of the group, and Wolfwing and Shrimp were a small distance from everyone else with dark looks in their eyes and...Jessie and Chase were close to each other? When did _that_ happen? Hopefully I'd find out once we reached our new home.

Soon we were there and it was even more beautiful then we could imagine. Bellkit and Muffinkit ran from the group and began exploring eagerly and I felt hope and happiness spark in my heart.

"What are your kits doing on _our_ territory?"

 ** _What._**

Suddenly a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot on her forehead appeared with five cats behind her. My heart dropped as I looked up and saw at least _fifteen cats in the trees._

"What...wait..."

"Do you have a good reason for showing up on RainbowClan territory?" The tortoiseshell growled. Several of the cats leaped from the trees and landed in front of us with unsheathed claws.

 ** _Oh no._**

* * *

 **This is the end of the 2nd installment of the AngelClan Series. Yes I know it is a bit short as it's only 12 chapters, but I wanted to keep the quality of the story instead of dragging it out.**

 **What is next you may ask? Well the third installment of the series is I Don't Wanna Live Forever and the first chapter will be published on _JULY 16TH._ ****Unlike Fire N Gold, I Don't Wanna Live Forever is most likely going to be the longest installment of the series.**

 **If you want to know when future chapters come out, please add the Ultimate Guide(link is in my profile) to your Google Drive and look at the _Hot off the Press Updates_ slide which is updated constantly _and_ follow the _omegawarriorseries_ blog on Tumblr and turn notifications on to be notified of special events.**

 **July 10th is the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE ANGELCLAN SERIES! Expect a new surprise story to come out on that day as well! Also on the _omegawarriorseries_ blog I will reveal exclusive info about how the series began!**

 **For Chapter 11 I got a few more reviews than I usually do on chapters and that is fantastic! I may not say it much but I absolutely love the reviews about my characters that I put so much heart into. So do review when you can!**

 **Be ready for I Don't Wanna Live Forever and its significantly bigger cast of characters!**

 _ **THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU JULY 16TH!**_


End file.
